AC3- Shall I Tell You What I Think of You
by MissBrie
Summary: My school is putting on a production of The King and I so, I decided to write this. It's a little Connor and Haytham angst. The original song is "Shall I tell You What I Think of You" from The King and I. Sorry for any typos. Enjoy!


SCENE 1

_Setting: The Green Dragon Tavern. HAYTHAM and CONNOR sit across from each other at a private table on the upper level. Beams of sunlight come in through a window across the hall. CONNOR watches as HAYTHAM delicately sips a cup of tea._

CONNOR

Why have you asked me to meet you here?

HAYTHAM

(_Puts cup down. Pauses before answering._) I asked you to meet me here, because I have something I wish to discuss with you.

CONNOR

…

HAYTHAM

We've been spending quite a bit of time together recently, and I believe the time is right to ask you to join me in the Templar Order. Working together as father and son.

CONNOR

(_Stunned with anger and confusion_)No. I refuse. Do you honestly think I would want to join the association that is responsible for the murder of my mother and the burning of my village?

HAYTHAM

(_Sighs in frustration with CONNOR'S response_) Look, Son. You've got to grow up and realize that the Assassins are liars, undoing everything we've worked for to make this nation free.

CONNOR

_(Raises voice in exaspiration)_ Free?! Free?! You think being ruled by the British is being free?

HAYTHAM

We do not side with the British.

CONNOR

Liar.

HAYTHAM

(S_eriously_) I am not lying. You are my son. You were meant to join the Order.

CONNOR

(V_oice shaking in fury_) I am no son of yours. How could I be the son of a man who sides with murderers?

HAYTHAM

You shut your mouth!

CONNOR

(_Rises from chair_) I will shut my mouth BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY!

_CONNOR stomps off and exists stage left. Scene ends._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

SCENE 2

_Setteing: CONNOR'S room in the Davenport Homestead. Same day. An empty bed in the center of the room awaits his return. CONNOR enters stage right._

CONNOR

(_Under his breath_) I cannot believe him!

_**CUE MUSIC**_

CONNOR

(_Starts pacing furiously_)

(_Singing_)

Your son, your son,

Indeed I'm not your son,

Even though we share some DNA,

And to think I wanted him to stay,

To stay!

Because I'm an Assassin

And of your views on Assassins,

You think I go around killing aimlessly,

You vulgar and shallow,

Foolish man, foolish man,

(_Slows pacing_)

How I wish I'd called him that,

Right to his face, foolish man!

And while we're on the subject, Sir,

There are certain things you do, even in front of my face,

That I wish to tell you I do not approve,

I do not like your Order, or your views on my pe-eople,

I realize, that in your eyes,

That makes you think I'm unequal,

But I am from a civilized Mohican tribe,

Where men like you are very much despised,

In your pursuit of "freedom",

You have people who worship you,

They have no ken of other men,

Besides whom they can measure you,

A lying leader who tells them what they want to hear,

No wonder you're as favored as you appear,

(S_tops pacing and faces forward, frowning slightly_)

(_Spoken_)

I'm quite glad I didn't say that,

Not with the Spirits watching over me,

And my mother,

(_Folds arms into his chest_)

(_Singing_)

My mother, my mother,

I'll not forget my mother,

No matter where I go I'll always see,

Her strength and wisdom guiding me,

(_Sits down on his bed_)

At first, when I was on my own,

I had felt all alone,

But lately I've seen,

The confidence in me,

I know what I'm meant to do,

I can see now with a clearer view,

That Templar Charles Lee,

Was in league with my father,

He's responsible for all my pain and loss,

Which is why I must find Charles Lee,

Which is why I must find Charles Lee!

(_Stands up_)

(_Speaking_)

Oh my,

I had no idea it was so late,

(_Singing_)

Shall I tell you what I think of you?

You're confused,

You're a very loyal Templar,

But you're confused,

If only you understood,

That the brotherhood is good,

We could both have worn a hood,

But you're confused!

Everybody's always bowing to the Templars,

Everybody has to obey the Templars,

May the Father of Understanding guide you,

And your followers right behind you,

But the only ones you're fooling our yourselves,

All that unnecessary killing,

Just to justify your cause,

I find a most disgusting exhibition,

I wouldn't ask a stray cat,

To demonstrate his loyalty,

By taking this ridiculous stand,

How would you like it if you were a son,

Put in this position,

Trying to find the good in this man,

But doesn't think he can,

(_Jumps on to bed. Kicks kicks a pillow off each time he says "lies"_)

Lies! Lies! Every part of you is lies!

(S_arcastically)_

Yes, Father,

No, Father,

Tell me which way to go, Father,

Anything you say, Father

Anything you need, Father

Give me advice if you would, Father

Give me advice if you please, Father,

(_Music stops_)

(_Dramatically brings his right hand over his chest and left hand out to his side. Throws head back._)

OH!

(_Lifts head back up_)

I LOVE YOU FATHER.

(Black out on song finish)


End file.
